User talk:Torch92/Archive1
Re:Warning Please do not add the category: Ultimate Secret Hissatsu because that is an unnescerary category. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Warning no.2 Do not add the category "Long Shot". That category is not needed. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 14:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, there. Hi Hi, I was asking where do you get the pictures and information about the recent and upcoming episodes in Inazuma Eleven GO. Narutosager(Storm Dragon) WOW! I have no idea where you get all the hissatsu used in the episodes.. It looks like you are watching the series!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The thing is... I've just watch till ep 11... Thanks anyway!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mizuki_Raimon Mizuki Raimon](ヒロトーくん☆) 12:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) About the activeness question: AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Agree:Idea: Section "Relationships" Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships * Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) REversing pages Ah!!! I've just see you reverse a page... Hey!!! Didn;t you notice there're many new users here trying to rename the page into the own language??? What do we have to do now eh...?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Um... Hi! Uh, do you know where I can watch Inazuma Eleven GO episode 24? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fixed Just wondering, since you've been editing back again, I guess your problem was solved. Though... how did you do it? Did you start editing in source mode? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Kidokawa's coach Umm...Torch92 Where did you find out that aphrodi is the coach of kidokawa seishuu?YagamiReina 09:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC)YagamiReina then i think you should remove it until ur sure. if you think abt it wouldnt aphrodi be the coach of zeus instead?YagamiReina 10:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC)YagamiReina Pictures... Hello! I have one question: Where do you get this wonderfull pictures?! Please, told me! thks Bjorn_Kyle 16:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Scans Hey Torch! Where you find the Corocoro scans from Someoka and Aphrodi? 21:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:27 Hey, what do you think is the reason why Endou left Raimon in Ep 27? What could have Fubuki told him? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!!1 AH!!!! Thank you very very very much!!!! Really appreciate it! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahahha, i think he's gonna stalk Gouenji XD Remember the bad guy from the trailer? Maybe he's going to investigate on who's the real one controlling Fifth Sector :D P.S. Why do you think gouenji changed? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The bad guy....... he kinda looks familiar for some reason >_> At first I though Kibayama was Hijikita Raiden XD Judging from the preview of episode 28, Kidou is going to be overall brutal on the team XD Who do you think is Raimon's next opponent? I think it's Oumihara, since the Raimon team in the preview where practicing in surf boards XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait..... aren't there 5 shown stadiums then if add the middle it would be 6? So you mean the next match is the semifinals (1/2)? Then what about the other 2 stadiums then? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 00:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well..... do you think Ryujin Croagoan is Gouenji Shuuya's keshin? XD And I wonder when will Endou come back to the team...... Though, with all the stadiums, maybe in the other version, they fight instead on those 2 other stadiums? P.S. The unknown man in the 3ds trailer looks like Kenzaki from season2 O__O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Question En donde conseguiste esas imagenes del tipo de pelo naranja con el pañuelo azul aparte de que nunca lo vi en el trailer de la pelicula :/ P.S in your profile page said that you can speak spanish so for that im writing in spanish XD Garchopex 20:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry >.< Sorry for that, i want to ask you were you see the trailer where the Unetsu Hayamide guy shows. Garchopex 20:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) O.o Whoa, he looks so strong, i want him in my team in Shine or Dark. Garchopex 20:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you Tell me Hey I saw in the website saying young hiroto and aprodi can be recuitedfor shine and aprodi for dark but I dont understand one thing it about the bottoom it said some thing about inazuma eleven 1 and 2 can please tell me what it is in my talk page Hello Thorch92!I'm Airi!